Close to home
by jade254
Summary: Parker has been kidnapped which puts Brennan and Booth's partnership and friendship in jeopardy when he won't accept her help.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay first of all I would like to apologize to those who were reading my other fic Seven days. My brother was injured mid December and he spent a good 2 weeks in hospital. Then in the new year my laptop decided to die on me and by the time I got down to writing another chapter I just couldn't get back into story. I'm sure I will but it may take a while. Anyway I was watching Bones the other night and i'm not sure why but this idea popped into my head. It is obvious how protective Booth is of Bones but even more so of Parker so I know how crazy he would be if something bad really did happen. Anyway here is the first chapter I will carry on if anyone is interested.**

**I am writing this for pure entertaiment and am well aware that all characters belong to Fox except Carla, Diego and Ronaldo. Oh and Crestwood elementary school is purely ficticious.**

**T for now may change to a M depending on the content.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter one.**

**Tuesday 19th August 5.00pm.**

It was the end of another exhausting day and another just as exhausting and gruelling case, yet that didn't stop partners FBI Agent Seeley Booth and Dr Temperance Brennan from claiming their favorite booth at the diner.

Booth flopped himself down on the cold leather seat whilst Brennan after ordering the food slid into the seat opposite. Removing his jacket and loosening his tie he leant forward across the table and began using his thumb and forefinger to emphasize the next statement he was about to make. "Ya know Bones I came this close today, this close to shooting that sonovabitch right between the eyes."

Brennan's eyes widened as she stared at her partner. His normal chocolate brown eyes were now black with hatred and anger. "Brady Connors deserves to be in jail for what he did to his son, and as you're a father yourself I can understand your reaction, only i'm not sure Sweets shared your interrogation methods."

Huffing loudly he began to tuck into his burger which had just that moment been delivered by the waitress, although after one bite he threw it back down on the plate after loosing his appetite. "Yeah well Sweets wasn't there when Harley Connors was brought out of that river. He didn't have to be the one to tell his mother that her son was beaten, sodomized and then stabbed over eighteen times. He then most certainly didn't have to see that womans face when her own husband was arrested. He was eight years old Bones just a year older then Parker. Men like that don't even deserve a prison cell."

Even knowing that monster was behind bars hopefully for the rest of his life Brennan could see Booth was still angry and extremely tense. She reached across the table and grabbed his hand for some kind of comfort. "He won't ever have the chance to hurt another child," she reassured him.

He reciprocated by grabbing her hand in return. "Thanks Bones, but he's not the only one is he? There are thousands of other kids out there suffering abuse at the hands of their own parents." This case had certainly hit a nerve, after all it brought back memories of his own childhood experiences.

Brennan of course hadn't had any knowledge of Booth's past as he had never discussed it much, whether that was due to pride or just shame she couldn't be quite sure. There was however one thing she was sure of and that her partner had grown into a good, wonderful, caring man and a loving father who she knew would never make the same mistakes his own father did. "We can't save them all Booth. There will always be those kids who slip through the net, be let down by the system, but you know what everyday i'll be with you when you make that next arrest." She had hoped that would at least reassure him, and even though she was not always good with this kind of stuff she hoped he could always rely on her to talk to.

_Wow since when did Bones become an agony aunt? _"You know what Bones I think you've been spending far too long in those therapy sessions."

"I don't what that means?" she swiftly retailated.

Booth flashed her a smile. "Forget it."

"What do you mean?"

"Really Bones forget it. Let that supercharged brain of yours have a nice earned rest for a change." He grabbed his jacket and was just about to ease it on when he felt a vibrating sensation from his inside pocket. Quickly fumbling around he managed to answer it.

"Booth."

"Jesus Christ Seeley where have you been?"

He recognized the screeching voice on the other end as Rebecca's, yet it wasn't the calm voice he was used to hearing. "Rebecca?"

"I've been trying to call all afternoon. I even called your office, why weren't you answering the phone." Her voice quivered and increased in tone with desperation.

Beginning to panic slightly Booth needed information and he needed it now. "Look Rebecca what the hell is going on?"

"It's Parker. He's been kidnapped."

xxxxxxxxx

Tuesday 19th August 2.45pm.

_Seven year old Parker Booth stood outside Cresthill elementary school awaiting his ride home. He checked his new Wall-e flip top watch his father had bought him for his last birthday and realized that his new nanny Carla was over ten minutes late. He thought of this as rather unusual as so far for the past two weeks she had never once been late. Another five minutes passed and he contemplated going back into school to call his mom. Just as he was about to turn around he saw the familar blue car pull up alongside him._

_"You must be Parker," the man seated in the drivers seat announced. He was clean but unshaven and had slightly yellowing teeth._

_The boy nodded although a little apprehensive as Carla was no-where to be seen. "W..where's Carla?" he asked hesitantly._

_The man grinned. "Ah Carla. She um got held up, but i'm her brother Ronaldo." Seeing the boys reluctance to believe him he grabbed his wallet and held up a picture of himself with Carla. "See."_

_Parker was still nervous. Both his mom and dad had told him never to get into a car with a stranger. He slowly moved closer to the car and noticed another male sitting in the backseat. "Who's he?"_

_"Ah that's Diego a friend of mine. Don't worry he looks mean but he won't bite." Ronaldo assured him, sending another sickening smile._

_Diego pushed open the rear drivers side door and invited Parker inside. "C'mon little man, the sooner we get going the sooner we can go see Carla."_

_Clambering onto the backseat Parker pulled the door shut before nestling himself in the comfy interior. Diego moved forward and whispered something in Ronaldo's ear before slouching back down. _

_"Well Parker are you ready to go see Carla now?"__ Ronaldo inquired as he peered at the boy who had buckled himself up and was now indulged in some book._

_Glancing up he nodded before immersing himself back into his book. _

_Once they were on the road Diego unzipped a black holdall that was on the floor in front of him. He checked his watch and then proceeded to pull out a bottle of liquid and a white cloth. He poured a small quantity of the liquid onto the cloth before pushing it into his jacket pocket. He then reached further into the bag and pulled out a black handgun and then placed a silencer on the end. He quickly gazed at the small boy sitting beside him completely oblivious as to what they were scheming._

_"Are we there yet?" Parker asked as he glanced out of the window. The car journey seemed to have taken much longer this time around. It was beginning to get dark but he could definitey see they were no longer in town, as a matter of fact there were no houses as far as he could see. "Hey Ronaldo why are we here?"_

_Ronaldo made a sharp turn before bringing the car to a halt and switching off the engine. "I told you i'm taking you to see Carla."_

_Now he was confused. He may have been only seven but he wasn't dumb. "Carla doesn't live here, she lives at my house."_

_Ronaldo nodded to Diego who shook his head in return. "I know."_

_The next minute Parker was grabbed roughly by Diego and just as he was about to scream a white cloth was placed over his mouth. He kicked like crazy just like his father had taught him but the mixture on that cloth was making him rather sleepy. Everything was spinning and then there was darkness._

_"What do we do now Ronaldo?"_

_"Now we see Carla." Both men exited the vehicle and Diego grabbed Parker's limp body from the backseat._

_"What' ya suppose Carlos wants with this kid."_

_Ronaldo strolled towards the cabin half hidden by thick trees. "Well I guess we're about to find out."_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

His cellphone clattered to the floor as Seeley Booth's hands shook violently. For the first time in his life one of his worst nightmares was coming true.

Brennan knew something terrible had happened. She only had to look at her partner whos face had completely drained of all its color. "Booth what is it?"

"I have to go," he declared bluntly.

The anthropologist not fooled that easy hurried after her partner. "Booth has something happened to Parker?"

He had no time to explain he just needed to get over to Rebecca's immediately. "Bones I can't talk right now I need to go." He got into his suv and started the engine just as Brennan reached the window.

"Booth you're in no fit state to drive. Just tell me what's happened, maybe I can help."

"You can't help this time Bones, trust me."

Brennan was forced to step away from the vehicle as it drove off relentlessly away leaving her all alone on the sidewalk.

xxxxxxxxxx

**A/N Okay so is it worth continuing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I would like to say thankyou to all those who reviewed the first chapter as it really inspired to keep going with this fic. Also a big special thankyou to my 2 loyal reviewers 'Aching bones + mumsrulz. **

**I would also like to express my annoyance at FOX as they keep interrupting mine and most likely all the other loyal fans of Bones viewing with their constant sheduling changes. Bones rules!!! and they better not forget it.**

**Well here is chapter 2...enjoy.**

**Tuesday August 19th 5.45pm.**

Booth was driving like a maniac at least breaking several speed limit in due process. Several other road users had blared their horns at him, but he didn't care, all he cared about was getting over to Rebecca's.

Her house was swarming with law enforcement when he arrived a mere twenty minutes later. Every police officer in the city seemed to be gathered here yet the only people he would have preferred to see here was his people. It wasn't that the local police force were incompetant, it was just obvious the FBI were much better trained and equipped to deal with this sort of situation, and he wasn't taking any chances when it came to his son.

"Hey you can't go in there," a butch looking officer growled as Booth tried to duck past.

"It's okay officer, he's Parker's father," Rebecca informed him as she stepped out onto the front porch.

The officer quickly apologised and let a frantic Booth through. His ex with her legs no longer unable to support her immediately flung herself in the agents arms as tears poured down her cheeks and began saturating his shirt.

Although he didn't like Rebecca as a person, she was after all the the mother of his child, and yes they had their differences when it came to parenting their son. Now though none of that was important; what was important was they had been united by this situation and he knew full well how important it was to remain strong. Time was of the essence though, he had seen the statistics of how quick he needed to act. In kidnapping cases the first twenty four hours were crucial, after that time the chances of a child being returned safely greatly diminshed, and he couldn't bear to think about that.

As he stood there rubbing circles on her back he knew he needed as much information he could get. Grabbing both arms he pushed her away so he could look her in the eye. "Rebecca I know you're upset but I need to know everything."

"I've already told the police everything," she explained still sniffling.

"Me Rebecca I need you to tell me." He was becoming more assertive so he could get answers. He needed to get her back inside the house away from the commotion happening outside. Sitting her down on the couch he offered her his hankerchief and then pressed on.

"Carla was supposed to collect Parker after school," she began.

_What had happened to Laura? or was it Anna, or perhaps Sarah. It might be helpful if Rebecca didn't keep hiring new nannies. _"And Carla is...?" he swiftly questioned.

Rebecca suddenly remembered she hadn't told Booth about the new nanny, even though as the main carer she didn't think it necessary to run everything by him. "Carla is Parker's new nanny. She came here from Cuba seven years ago and had worked with plenty of families. She also had an outstanding resume and excellent referances. I've had her living in with us for the past two weeks. Since splitting with Drew three months ago i've had to put in alot of extra hours at work."

"You should have told me Rebecca."

"Why so you can run hundreds of background checks on her." She was flaming that she had to justify her actions to him. "Not everyone is some big bad criminal you know."

She had a point but he was Parker's father so he felt he had every right to be part of any decisions she made concerning the welfare of his son. "I could have sought other arrangements."

"Yeah right Seeley like you would have been able to take Parker. What did you plan on doing with him when you're working all the hours gods sends."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"This is no time to argue Seeley, the fact is that Carla has been such a massive help and Parker has really taken to her. Anyway I called her around three this afternoon to check on things and I couldn't get her on her cell. I called again fifteen minutes later and still no answer, so I decided to call here at the house and when I still didn't get any joy that's when I decided to leave work. I arrived home and this place was empty. No Carla, no Parker not even a note to say they had gone out. I didn't know what to do Seeley especially when I heard the message."

_A message? Great now she tells me. _"A message when? who? have you told the police about this?"

She shook her head and lowered it as if ashamed. "I was scared about what it meant so....so I haven't told them."

Utter shock and disgust spread across his face. "Rebecca this is our son we're talking about, and now you're trying to tell me you were too scared to tell them."

"Please Seeley I need you to find Parker, you and those squints they can help can't they? I mean that Dr Brennan she's really smart isn't she?"

_Of course Bones is smart. _"Yes she's very smart, but she's an anthropologist, she helps identify remains, not investigate child kidnappings, besides i'm not involving her on this."

Rebecca raised her eyebrows in complete surprise. "But I thought you and her....you know do everything together, and really we need all the help we can get."

"We will get all the help just not from her. This is just something I need to do on my own. Now come on I need to listen to that message."

xxxxxxxxx

**Tuesday August 19th 6.15pm**

_Why is Booth shutting me out like this? It just isn't rational right now. We can help, whatever is going on all of us can help_. Brennan had been totally bemused at how her parter had left her outside the diner. She could totally understand his state of mind at recieving some obvious shocking news, but this wasn't the time to leave her in the dark. He needed her just as much as she needed him, and now it would seem more then ever.

Now alone in her apartment she sat staring at her cell as if willing it to ring. She has already tried calling Booth's cell over ten times already and each time she had been directed to his voicemail. On the tenth time frustration had got the better of her and she had slammed the phone down on the coffee table. _Damn you Booth, _she had cursed rather loudly.

Another half an hour passed and still no contact. _I have never felt so helpless in all my life. I'm sure this has something to do with Parker. Why else would Rebecca be calling him and why did he hurry off like that without telling me what was going on. Parker is the most important person in his life, if something has happened then he must be going through hell, not to mention Rebecca. As i'm not a mother myself I can never experience first hand the pain and heartache of what it would be like to be in this situation. But what about Parker what must he be going through? He's just seven years old, just a baby really. I know Booth wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone if they dare lay a finger on his only son. _Brennan couldn't stand this any longer she stood up and threw on her jacket. _I don't care what Booth says I can't just sit here any longer. Whether he likes it or not i'm going to be there for him every step of the way._

xxxxxxxx

**Tuesday August 19th 6.45pm**

Carla had been waiting patiently for her trusty hired henchmen to arrive with her prize. It had taken some careful planning but in the end it had been easier then she imagined. She watched vigilantly and at long last she saw the black car pull up the gravelled path. She threw back the net that was hung at the window and skipped gleefully to the front door.

"Diego, Ronaldo you're right on shedule," she gleamed as she glanced down at the sleeping boy in Diego's arms and kissed his cheek. "I hope you were careful with him. I do not want him harmed..understand." She raised her tone of voice considerably to make a point. "If everything goes to plan then he will be returned to his parents safe and sound."

It wasn't that Ronaldo wanted to put a damper on things but he felt he needed to ask the inevitable. "What happens if it doesn't?"

Carla led them through to one of the bedrooms where she instructed Diego to lay Parker down. "If it doesn't then I may be forced to use unnecessary force, and none of us would want that would we?"

Both men looked at each other and nodded.

"Good," Carla declared. "Now come and help me prepare dinner. The boy will surely be hungry when he awakens."

xxxxxxxxx

**A/N 2 Please feel free to review. I wasn't about Brennan to let Booth get away with ditching her so she will be along for the ride. Anyway i'm going to be rather busy the next few days but I'll do my best to update within the next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hi guys sorry I know it's been a while but had so much going on like getting the biggest shock of my life after I fainted at work last month . I went to the hospital thinking it was due to stress only to find out I was 3 months pregnant. Yeah unbelievable I know 3 months pregnant and I didn't know. I suffered a miscarriage last year so this was the most amazing thing to happen but also a little scary as i've had to think what I did in those 3 months when I didn't know. I don't smoke at least and not a heavy drinker and I eat healthy so I think thats all good apart from the stress before Christmas when my brother was in his accident. Anyway I had an ultrasound and there was the baby just jumping around the screen I just couldn't stop crying. **

**Anyway I think it's a good idea if I just get on with the next chapter so here it is. BTW sorry if Booth is a little OOC it's just i'm not sure how the situation would affect someone even Booth.**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

**6.30pm Tuesday August 19th**

Rebecca led Booth to her bedroom where she handed him her cell. "You can listen to the message in here, that way we won't have any interruptions from the police."

Booth sat himself down on the bed, but immediately leapt up as he realized that was totally inappropriate. "Sorry," he apologised.

"It's okay," Rebecca shrugged. Once upon a time we shared this bed you know."

_Did she really have to say that? _"Well if it's all the same i'll stand." He grabbed the phone and fiddled with the settings so he could listen to the the message. After several other unimportant messages an electronically altered voice was heard.

**Hello Rebecca.**

**I have your son, Parker I believe his name is. You know cute adorable seven year old with blonde curls.**

**I guess I have your attention now. **

**Now listen carefully before you ask, this isn't about money, far from it. This goes far deeper then any amount of money.**

**You probably have no idea what I am talking about. How could you being one of those ditsy blondes and all.**

**Well maybe I should enlighten you. For once this isn't about you, this has to do with someone else, someone who needs to atone for his sins.**

**I'm sure you know who i'm talking about. Or maybe you don't.**

**Ta ta for now.**

"That's it?" Booth questioned slightly disappointed as he uncontrollably swept his hand through his hair.

"What do you mean that's all," Rebecca retailated. "What does that mean? Who are they talking about?"

There was a deathly silence as Booth paced the room. _It's all too obvious who they were talking about. Why else take Parker, it's the only thing that makes sense. Seeing as Rebecca is the the pillar of the community this was definitley not about her. No this is about one person and one person only...ME._

Rebecca replayed the message as she clutched the phone becoming more curious as to why her ex's face began to pale. "Seeley what is it?"

"Nothing." _How can I tell her? How can I truly tell her that i'm the reason our son has been abducted._

As she became more and more agitated at his lack of response Rebecca grabbed his forearm forcefully. "Seeley what is it?"

It was not something he would have preferred to let her in on, after all one of the reasons they split in the first place was the type of job he was in and the repercussions it could have on his homelife. "I'm going to call Cullen and get a team out here. They've had Parker now for just over six hours so we have to no choice but to get the FBI involved."

**7.15pm Tuesday August 19th.**

Parker slowly awoke to find himself in strange surroundings. He struggled to sit up not quite comprehending why he felt so dazed and confused. His eyes darted around the dimly lit room and it became perfectly clear to him that this was not his own bedroom, instead it reminded him of a similar place his daddy had taken him a few summers ago. With his head still throbbing he suddenly heard shuffling outside the door. A little fearful he slid his small body under the bedding and waited until he heard the door click open.

"Hello Parker," Carla greeted as she entered the small room. She had prepared him some fruit, and she hoped he was awake. "C'mon sweetie there is no need to hide."

The little boy's eyes widened in surprise when he realized just who had entered the room. He threw the covers off of him and launched himself in her arms as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Carla where am I?" Where's my mom, I want to see my mom."

"Don't worry you're quite safe, and your mother..well you don't have to worry I have already informed her of where you are so she won't be worried." Handing him the plate of fruit she smiled. "Here have some fruit, it's been freshly picked from a market stall."

He sure was hungry so he quickly piled the strawberries into his mouth before starting on the grapes. "When can I go home?" he asked with his mouth half full.

Carla stroked his cheek. "Soon Parker..soon."

Concentrating on the rest of the fruit he nodded in acknowledgement until his nanny stood up to leave. "I'll be back soon."

xxxxxxxx

**7.40pm Tuesday August 19th.**

Brennan was nervous as she turned into the street where Rebecca lived. She had already spent a good half hour just driving around the block going over and over in her mind how she would explain her being there. She knew Booth wasn't going to be too happy with her but she could worry about that later, now she just had to find out whay was going on and assist him anyway she could.

Booth had made his way outside to make a call to Cullen when he set eyes on the silver mercedes which had just pulled up. His face contorted in anger when his partner stepped out and began walking towards him. He quickened his pace down the driveway until he was directly in front of her.

"Booth I just..." Before she could say another word Booth grabbed her forearm and began dragging her back towards the car.

"Bones what are you doing here?" he asked angrily. "I specifically told you I had this covered. Why did you not respect my wishes...just this once."

This was the first time she had seen her partner so angry, but at the same time she couldn't help but notice his anxiety and confusion. Okay she was terrible with body language so it may have just been a figment of her imagination but there was one thing she was sure of and that she wasn't about to walk away.

"This is not your call Booth. I'm your partner, who with all due respect is just on loan to you."

"On loan?" he questioned in disbelief. "Is that what you think that you're just on loan, because if that's the case maybe it's time to call Cullen and get him to revaluate 'the loan'

_Unbelievable! _"Look I know something must has happened to Parker, that's why I came." Her eyes travelled towards the amount of officers still surrounding the house. "Look however you want to deal with this I will understand, but one thing I do know is that you need me."

xxxx

Rebecca strolled across to the window and peered outside to see her ex and his partner congregated across the street. _Thankgod Seeley has finally seen sense, _she inwardly thought to herself. Although the moment of happiness was shortlived as the next minute he was bungling her back into her car.

xxxx

Booth opened the door to her car. "You're wrong Bones I don't need you, at least not right now."

A horrified look struck her as she absorbed the words she had just heard. _Am I hearing him right? My gentle, kind, overprotective partner saying he doesn't need me. What is going on inside his head right now? Oh if only I could do what Booth does. He always seems to know what is going inside my head. _Her stomach was in knots as she clambered back in her car. She felt sick as she put the car into drive and slowly drove away.

Booth stepped back as her vehicle pulled away. Continuing to stand there he felt like a lost child knowing he had just made the worst mistake of his life.

xxxxxxx

**Thankyou all for reading and next chapter there will be more of an explanation as to just why Carla has taken Parker.**


End file.
